


Making Plans

by furriendly



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe is really really gay, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furriendly/pseuds/furriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe's schedule is free this coming Sunday, and he tries to find someone to go out with, only to end up quite literally butthurt. </p><p>Suyama feels guilty and tries to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So, once upon a time, back in September 2014, this pairing kind of accidentally happened in a rp group, and it was actually really great. I'm still not over it, so over a year later I wrote a little fic for it. 
> 
> My first fic, I hope you enjoy. I love writing Abe.

Abe was not one to procrastinate. He’d rather get things done while he was ahead, and was rather proud of his organizational skills (and no, picking up his dirty clothes off his floor _did not count_ ). He put the planner he got for his birthday every year from his mother to good use, and made sure he had his team’s practice schedule for the entire season memorized. He kept up with his schoolwork, and even made sure he had time to help his brother with his every night.

Yes, he was a bit of an excessive planner, but it was one of his finer traits. However, he tended to prioritize his activities over himself (though meals were always on his mind). And so, as months went by, and as his high school baseball team grew and progressed in bond and skill, Abe had one thing he forgot to plan: how his feelings for a certain teammate might change.

In retrospect, Abe couldn’t even have guessed that it would come to this. He was one of the teammates he spent the least time with, after all. It would make the most sense that he’d get a crush on Mihashi. They were practically connected at the hip during practice, and Abe did often check on him during class breaks to make sure he was staying on task with whatever baseball-related agenda they had going on. But the person who really struck Abe’s fancy was completely different. He was. Well. Tall, for one thing. He wasn’t too bad looking either (he was one of the few boys at school to actually dress with style), and he had talents outside of baseball that impressed Abe. He was kind to everyone, and seemed pretty organized himself (not to the extent that Abe was, maybe, but Abe still appreciated it). Suyama Shouji was an all-around attractive guy, a realization that Abe had a little blatantly.

They talked, sometimes. Like whenever he brought his cooking to practice for their snack break, Abe would compliment him and gush how good it was—because damn, he made better rice balls than his mom— and Suyama would blush lightly and offer him a second. Or in school, when Abe would visit his classroom to give him some notes about that week’s practice schedule, or pass on a message from Mizutani, and Suyama would smile and laugh and thank him. Or when Suyama would make an impressive dive during practice, and Abe would yell “Nice catch!” and Suyama would smile at him and give a thumbs up.

….Maybe that last one didn’t count.

By now you probably see Abe’s problem. For how highly he thought of Suyama, he hadn’t had a real conversation with him in the… had it been 6 months now? that he’d known him. And as many excuses as Abe could make, about having to focus on helping Mihashi, or school, or his damn injured knee, or his terrible social skills, the reality was that Abe was one part oblivious, two parts scared out of his mind.

But now it was October, and baseball season was wrapping up, and once it got too cold and snowy they would be focused on weight training. Exams had just passed, and Abe was feeling light. He triple checked his planner last night, and this Sunday was the perfect opportunity to stretch his stunted social skills and go out with friends. Or maybe just a friend? Or maybe alone. Abe hadn’t asked anyone yet. He considered Mihashi, but he had mentioned that his cousin was visiting this weekend, so that was a no go. He thought of asking Hanai, or Izumi, but thought better of it—he doubted they wouldn’t be incredibly awkward people to try to hang out with, what with Hanai being Hanai and Izumi not wanting to speak with him ever since he pointed out a while back that they looked really similar when Izumi had their shorter hair at the beginning of the year (apparently it was a sore subject for them; Abe couldn’t imagine why).

But still, Abe was feeling hopeful, because he had decided on asking Sakaeguchi: one of the most reasonable and friendly guys on the team.

“This Sunday? Ahh… Sorry, Abe! I have to babysit my brother that day! Maybe next week we can go somewhere?”

Well that went horribly.

This was it, Abe decided, snapping his phone shut. He was throwing in the towel. He had no one else to ask, not even his brother, who probably had plans with his friends. Abe suddenly wished he had bothered to keep contact with his friends from middle school. Then again, they’d never been that close—

That train of thought ended when Abe bumped into someone’s back, lost his balance, and fell very hard on his ass.

“Oh my god, Abe are you okay???” Unfortunately, Abe recognized the voice. He winced, partially at his now probably bruising ass and partially at the heated embarrassment he could feel on his cheeks. Suyama stood above him, wearing a really nice cardigan that went well with his tanned skin that almost glowed in the reds of the late evening, concern shining in his eyes, and his buzzcut was getting a little long, maybe he let it grow out in the winter, or maybe he had a hair appointment scheduled this Sunday, but that would suck, because—because why? What what Abe even thinking anymore.

He shook himself and finally responded. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” That was less a response and more of a mumbling-at-the-sidewalk, but it worked, because Suyama offered him a hand to stand up. As much as Abe would have preferred to sit on his sore ass and continue to stare at the ground that was rapidly making him cold as shit, the prospect of holding Suyama’s hand strangely excited him. Using this feeling as a final boost of courage, he grabbed his shortstop’s hand and let himself be tugged up.

Abe finally forced himself to look at Suyama in the eye. “Sorry about that. Wasn’t paying attention.” God damnit, his face still felt hot, and tears may or may not have sprung to his eyes from the shock, but he didn’t want to bring attention to it by wiping at them now.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my bad for suddenly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk!” Suyama was still looking at him worriedly, maybe a little guiltily, which surprised Abe because he would never in a million years blame Suyama for his own mistake—”Are you sure you’re okay? Can you walk around?”

Abe blinked at the question, and nodded, before stepping forward to prove it, but suddenly his knees buckled, because _ow_ , walking with a sore ass _fucking hurts_ , and god could this be any more embarrassing? Abe resisted the urge to clutch his rear in pain and quickly stood back up before Suyama could reach to grab at him. “Just. Fine.” He gritted out, stiff with aftershocks of pain.

Even though Abe had righted himself, Suyama still reached out and grabbed his bare forearm, and Abe was suddenly very aware of how warm a person Suyama was, and wondered how it would feel to be hugged by someone this warm, and. Oh. There was the blush again. Fuck.

Abe eventually remembered that he was supposed to be listening to Suyama’s anxious chatter. He quickly tuned in. “...help you get home, I feel really bad and I’d hate it if you fell again and hurt yourself even more, and—” At this Abe turned bright red. Suyama was offering to walk him home? On a school day? This was too good to be true—wait, that wasn’t the right thing to think, he should be dying of embarrassment right now, assuring him that he was fine and he wouldn’t fall that easily (though his track record wasn’t that great). But instead Abe found his mouth moving around the word “Okay” before his mind could catch up.

“Okay, great! I know you live in the direction of Mihashi’s house, but I haven’t been there so you’ll have to give some directions.” With that, Suyama grabbed Abe’s bag and lifted his right arm over his (tall, broad, well-muscled) shoulders, all in one swoop. Abe was lifted onto his tip toes for a second before Suyama crouched down a bit, and off they went.

All of this was happening so fast the Abe was still reeling when Suyama asked, “Okay, first intersection, which way?” Abe barely stuttered out a “right” before Suyama continued at a slightly brisk pace, which reminded Abe of how much his butt hurt but like hell Abe was going to say anything about it. He was too busy enjoying Suyama’s gentle grip on his waist, and the warmth of the back of his neck against his arm, and the soft warmth that his cheeks had cooled to.

They continued a little ways, and suddenly Suyama spoke. “You sure get hurt a lot, huh Abe.”

“What!” Abe spluttered. He did not!

“I’m just making an observation!” Suyama chuckled. Abe’s heart did a little jumpy thing at the sound of his laugh, but he did not let it deter him from his argument.

“When have I gotten hurt, besides my knee injury and today?”

Suyama paused. “I guess I can’t think of any. It sure feels like you’re getting hurt all the time though!”

Abe scoffed. “Well you haven’t been paying any attention then, because my not-injured streak was going great.”

Suyama hummed. “Until today. Sorry I ruined your streak.” It was said light-heartedly, but Abe still heard a melancholy undertone to his voice.

Abe paused for a moment. “Well, you make a pretty good crutch, so I’d say that makes up for it. Definitely not a _pain in the ass.”_

Suyama startled at that, before laughing loudly. It reminded Abe of summer. He refused to reflect on how dumb that sounded in his head. “I do my best!” Suyama replied mirthfully.

 

 

***

 

 

Eventually they came to Abe’s house, and the sun had nearly set. As they approached Abe slowly unlinked himself, and Suyama released him, handing him his bag. It may have been a trick of the dim light, but Abe thought he could see a redness in Suyama’s cheeks.

“Well, thanks for walking me. You really didn’t have to.” Abe scratched his cheek, realizing he didn’t put up much of a fight in the first place.

“It’s no problem, I was heading this way to buy groceries anyway.” Suyama replied, a little rushed.

Abe nodded and shifted awkwardly, making sure not to show that the action really hurt. “Well, I’m gonna go sit on an ice pack or something. See you.” God damnit that sounded so stupid. He tried to play it off as a joke, but Suyama just looked more worried. He hurriedly turned to walk inside before he could further embarrass himself.

“Abe, wait!” Abe stopped and turned around. He couldn’t imagine what Suyama wanted to say to him. Was he going to give him some proper ass-icing tips? He suppressed a snort at the thought. “Are you…. busy Sunday?”

Holy shit.

...After not responding and staring wide-eyed at Suyama for a couple seconds, Suyama rubbed the back of his head and shifted his eyes. “Uh, yeah, thought you might be. I’ll just—”

“I’m free!” Abe said a little louder than he meant. “I’m totally free! I was trying to make plans but—I, yes, I am. Ahem. Available.” Abe coughed awkwardly, that outburst sounded so fucking desperate, he tried not to cringe at how stupid he sounded. So much for saving himself some embarrassment.

Suyama didn’t seem to be put off, however. In fact, he looked… excited? “Great! I’ll text you tomorrow then for plans! I gotta head home now, but I’ll see you soon, then! Can’t wait!” With that, he cheerfully strided back down the way he came, stopping a little ways away to turn around and wave.

Abe waved back slowly, still in shock. He started when his front door opened, revealing his mother telling him to hurry up and come inside already.

That night, Abe was in such a good mood that he didn’t even attack his brother when he teased him for icing his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might write more in the future.


End file.
